


【毒埃】狼行其道

by MissAAAA



Series: symbrock [15]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Human Eddie, M/M, Mpreg, Wolf Pack, werewolf! Venom
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *不那么反派的反派Eddie和不那么正派的正派Venom*狼人（群狼）Venom/人类Eddie*伪np，mpreg！*Eddie的设定改自漫画，有点哨兵向导的影子





	1. Chapter 1

01

Robert穿着他外卖员的衣服，抱着两大盒披萨走在这栋老旧的公寓里，楼道里的白色灯罩上积满灰尘已经变成了灰黑色，两侧墙壁的壁纸上的古典印花被污渍染色，有蝇虫围绕着花瓣转圈，他看了看手机里的送货门牌号码，四处张望，有些门板已经因为潮湿变形且长出了霉斑，号码牌歪歪斜斜地挂着，从地板与门的缝隙里，只能窥见黑暗。

13号房间，这个不吉利的数字让他变得有些窘迫和急切。他咚咚咚地敲响走廊尽头右手边的一个房间，听见沉重的脚步声逐渐靠近。

吱啦一声，门被推开了一条缝。

“您……您好，”一股野兽浓重的味道从门里扑进他的鼻腔，他往后退了一步，结结巴巴地说道，“您点的披萨到了，请麻烦签收一下。”

门内的人没有回应他。

Robert盯着那黑暗的缝隙，咽了咽口水。他等了一会，然后似乎意识到什么一样，抖索着手把披萨竖着放进了门缝里。

“您的披……”

他的话还没说完，便感到一股大力猛地钳住了披萨盒的另一端。他听见手指在盒子上摩擦的声音，越来越近，他看见一只覆盖着毛皮的枪黑色大爪的尖端从黑暗里探了出来。在短促地惊叫了一声后，他像是触电般松开了手。爪尖在灯光下反射着亮光，披萨盒在门缝里停留了一会，便被整个抽了进去。

啪得一声门被关上。Robert的手在胸前划着十字，等他的气息平复后，他悻悻地摘了棒球帽挠了挠自己杂乱的头发。

他转身离开，但就在他没走两步的时候，吱啦一声，那道门又被打开了一条缝。几个钢镚划着银色的弧线被从门里抛向空中，稳稳地掉进他的怀里。

他屏住气看了看手里的钱，小费很慷慨。

“哦——”他愣愣地向门里的黑暗点头示意。

“谢谢，先生！”他随后说道，吐出一口长气。他走的时候哼着隐隐约约的小曲。

狼人也不是那么可怕，他想。

02

狼人、吸血鬼、变形者、巫师、精灵等等这些传说中的生物逐渐填满了人类城市空荡的夜晚。

 

03

Eddie的脚边放着一叠刊登着各种招聘信息的杂志，杂志上被他用笔画了不少红圈又被他自暴自弃地打了好多个叉。他已经在家里的沙发上躺了两天了，找不到工作，此时只能赖在沙发里呼呼大睡。

在他的周围，那些地毯，地板上趴着四头狼，灰黑色的身躯，银色的眼睛，精壮的肌肉，强健的四肢，每一头狼站起来都和Eddie差不多高。他们此刻团在一起，只在Venom从门口端着披萨走来的时候微微睁开眼睛，然后便又继续闭目养神。

Venom走向Eddie，他甩着自己的尾巴，用狼人两倍大于人类的手掌扫开杂志，坐了下来占据了沙发剩余的空间。他看见Eddie睡眼惺忪地眨了眨眼睛。

“干什么，Venom。”

他捏了捏Eddie的脸，说道：“起来吃饭。”

Eddie嘟囔了几声。他闻见披萨的香味，肚子咕咕叫。他动了动鼻子，然后侧着脑袋咬了一口递上嘴边的一片披萨。拉丝的芝士在他漂亮饱满的嘴唇和Venom的手指间牵出一道拉丝。Venom转了转指尖，将芝士抹在Eddie的嘴角。还没从梦里回过神来的Eddie伸出舌尖与芝士缠绕着。温热的触感擦过Venom的指腹。

Venom看了看Eddie，他另一只手放下了盒子，粗糙的手掌摩擦着Eddie的腰腹，又将他翻了个身。他勾着Eddie皮带，拉开那条像是随意套着的松垮牛仔裤。里面未着内裤，白皙挺翘臀瓣上残留着红色的吻痕和指印，他往下拉，一个仍然插在那红肿的穴肉里带着灰色狼尾肛塞暴露了出来。

“什么东西。”Eddie蹭着腿，他这才迷迷糊糊地发现自己下身的异样，叫道，“见鬼！这东西哪里来的！你不是说你会好好清理的吗？”

Venom没有理会Eddie，而是把那人造尾巴从Eddie的裤管里抽了出来，细软的毛发一路搔过敏感的腿侧。他绕着圈，抓着尾尖捉弄地戳刺着Eddie的会阴，划过在囊袋的缝隙，在Eddie呻吟着弓起了腰，颤抖着把头抵进了沙发的一角的那刻顺势将那还未充血挺立的嫩红阴茎和尾巴一起夹在指尖撸动，毛发在逗弄间刮进敏感的尿道口。

Eddie咒骂了一声，阴茎抽动。

Venom的嘴角往后撇了撇，学着人类的样子笑了笑，在他们目光交汇的同时将那肛塞拔了出来。

满满的精液从还未能闭合的洞口流了出来，顺着Eddie的腿根滴到了沙发垫上。

Eddie又咒骂了一声，在Venom把头埋进他的腿间的时候浑身瘫软。

“我什么变化都没闻到。”

Eddie喘着气，说话间带了几分恼怒，“我又不可能怀孕。”

他摸着自己的肚子，肠道里的精液被Venom的长舌搅动着，仿佛连同着生殖腔里的那部分也有了动静，但无论Venom怎么努力，他的那里已经干枯了。

究其原因算是他咎由自取。酗酒、药物滥用、偷车、抢劫，他过去在街头鬼混带来的那些破事最终变成了帮派仇恨下刺进他腹腔的一刀。他有时候会想要是他的父亲稍微在意自己一点的话，说不定自己也不会变成现在这样，说不定他不会高中辍学，说不定他已经大学毕业，并且有了份安稳好工作，而不是窝在这破烂的居所苟延残喘。但他其实也不想怪谁，他的父亲愿意在破产的情况下坚持付清了他住院的费用已经算是对他的慷慨。

Venom抽出了舌头，Eddie哆嗦着腰，他仍然回味着那让他兴奋的感觉，阴茎滴水地抬了抬屁股，在Venom回应他的抚上他的臀瓣的时候咬住了自己的手臂。Eddie等待着，他能闻见空气里飘着的那股狼人阴茎的浓厚味道，他的脑子里回忆着那根比人类更为粗壮的红色肉棒的形状。这次Venom会直接把阴茎上的肉结直接捅进来吗？他想着努力放松着穴口。

反正找不到工作，没人愿意雇他，不如沉溺在眼前的事里，他的脑子晕乎乎的。

而就在Venom用爪尖轻轻骚刮着Eddie敏感粉红的尾椎的时候，有滴滴的声音突然响了起来。他低头看见自己套在自己一只脚上的脚环正亮着红光。

“你要去干活了吗？”Eddie埋着头闷闷地问道。

然后他便感到耳朵上被湿润的舌头舔着。他抬眼看了看，是其中一只原本睡在地板上的狼。

Venom哼了哼。就在Eddie有些走神的时候猛地挺腰将自己的阴茎送进了他的体内。Eddie甚至说不上来话，只能抓紧了沙发的垫子干喘着发出破碎的声音。

“我不在乎他们。”Venom环着Eddie的胸口将Eddie拉了起来。Eddie大张着腿坐在Venom的腿上，阴茎每一次凶猛的抽送让他仿佛要掉下来般不得不握紧了Venom的手。他咬着嘴唇呻吟着，而Venom干到他松了口开始愉快地叫喊才稍稍给了他喘口气的机会。狼们都睁开了眼睛，他们蹲在Eddie和Venom的面前，盯着Eddie绯红的脸庞和仰起暴露的脖颈，盯着Eddie和Venom交合的不断溢出精液的部位。

“他们给了我们这些躯体，但不代表我们就需要为他们办事。”其中一只说着，走到Eddie的面前，撑着前肢凑到了Eddie的面前。潮湿的长舌探进Eddie的嘴中，勾引着Eddie的舌尖，在相互纠缠中，Eddie感到狼不断膨大的阴茎碰上了他的阴囊。跳动着，分泌着黏滑的液体，轻轻戳刺着他正在被占领的口，企图在Venom抽出的空隙间插入。

“比起要去拯救世界这种事，我们更关心如何让你怀孕，Eddie。”另一只狼说道。

别无其他，所有的狼都是Venom。

 

04

对于一个活了万年的生物来说，生命的行为在经过无数的纠葛后最后回归到了一些很简单的目的：吃、睡和做爱。

Venom看着筋疲力尽的Eddie，把他抱到了浴室里。那里已经有一只狼变形成了狼人的模样，拧开了龙头，准备好了一缸热水。

“这烦人的玩意。”Venom在把Eddie安放妥当后扫了一眼自己脚踝上已经由红色常亮信号变成高频闪烁的发信器，“我们可以把他们吃了，一了百了。”

“但我们有多少把握？”另一只问道。

“差不多是零？”但Venom说着却笑了起来，露出变长的利齿。

黑夜狼人的影子印在白色瓷砖的墙上，在灯光下闪烁着，膨胀着，直到污染了整个地方。只有Eddie睡着，在热腾的水里咂了咂嘴。他似乎在一个梦里，嘴角撩起可爱的轻笑。

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

05

Venom有三天没有回来了。

Eddie一起从帮派出来的朋友在前一天给他介绍了一个刷碗临时工的工作。夜晚，他结束工作走在回家的路上，路过的报亭不断更新的八卦黄色杂志后面永远排摆着几本卖不掉的已经书页变色的心灵鸡汤。

Eddie抬头看了看天，圆月当空，是狼人力量最强盛的时期。

Venom替政府工作，辅佐力量有限的人类警察做着那些惩奸除恶的事情。他本身并不是普通的狼人，而是存在了万年的狼人的祖先，也就是最初的那头。原本的肉体早已毁灭但灵魂却在不断传递的身体之间传递。

现代人类一直以为传说、民俗只是故事，旧书里的生物不过是老东西们看花了眼一传十，十传百弄出来的臆想的角色，直到有一天全世界一起下了一场暴雨，一天一夜仿佛冲刷干净了他们混沌的眼睛。原本不会被看见的怪物、魔人走在街上，突然便被看见。两方同时都被吓得不清，然后便是混乱。混乱过后便是需要维稳。

非人生物正式与现代人类结交，虽然数量稀少，但问题不断。半兽人光明正大加入地方黑帮，人类械斗变成怪物屠杀；投资人找吸血鬼开设BDSM俱乐部，把自己玩死或是变成血奴的人类大有人在；向巫师寻求爱情迷药的人在隐秘的小巷里排起长队。人类永远说需要规则，但空荡的夜里是他们前赴后继寻找各种发泄出口的身影。非人的生物是他们的影子，是他们黑色灵魂那面的指引。

Venom的存在是碰巧出现在政府的视野里的。他作为一种力量的权威被唤醒，被从破损的旧的身体中剥离出来，塞进了新的躯壳里，作为维稳的工具。但他们做的东西太过脆弱，用了五具狼人的身体才共同支撑住他的力量。而分散的力量意味着混乱。

他不知道该怎么操控狼群。五头狼行动起来没有主次，作战没有计谋，分散的灵魂相互之间争夺着领导的主权，相互撕咬、相互指责。在Venom第一次遇见Eddie的时候，对方是他需要剿灭的一个帮派中的一员，但不同于其他人，Eddie浑浑噩噩，是勾着酒瓶摇摇晃晃带着茫然闯进了战场的。

他被骗进了陷阱，被关进了笼子，差点被和帮派勾结的女巫扔进熬煮的魔药大锅，变成一堆烂泥。他的影子膨胀着，在血与愤怒中散乱的灵魂逃脱身体想要融为一体，但空有灵魂意味着死亡。结果两头都无解，无处可去，他变成了笼罩场所暴走的黑雾。

而那时候Eddie失去了所有，身边空无一物，是这黑色中唯一的空白，像是一道灰色的缝隙让他短暂地入侵其中抓住了理智的绳索。

温顺的人性使他安顿，像是他灵魂的脊椎。

 

Eddie叹了口气，突然开始感到有些烦躁。虽然他的生殖腔受损不能受孕，但情欲却不会消退。

他被操得太开了。

毕竟他面对的是五只狼。几倍于普通人做爱的时间和精力。即使五只同为Venom的分身，但他们共享着Eddie的同时又想要独占对方。他们一窝蜂地挤在Eddie的身边都想得到他的注意力。他们团在一起，花很长时间让Eddie挤在他们中间。他的身上没有哪一寸地方不曾留下过狼人的亲吻，没有哪一寸地方不曾感受过带着狼人浓厚气味的毛发的摩擦。他们说，Eddie是他们狼群的中心。

加起来Venom操他太多了，多到他光是回忆起Venom便觉得腿缝发痒，哪怕他是站在人来人往的大街上。被习惯填满的身体和因为被填满而忘却过去的灵魂此时在清冷的夜色中变得空荡。

但是这时候Venom怕是忙得很，他想，站在他够不到的地方看着那些风景。

 

Eddie踢了一脚路边的空易拉罐，看着那玩意叮铃哐当地滚到了马路中间，被疾驰而过的车碾压，发出一声爆响。开车的人骂了他一句，他全当没听见地继续往前走。

他拐进便利店，买了几罐啤酒，摸着自己疏于锻炼而有些柔软的小肚子考虑了下又抓了几包炸薯球。Venom最喜欢吃这些高热量的零食，而且狼人似乎吃不胖。

“来袋烟，谢谢。”Eddie结账的时候对店主陈太太说道。

“我以为你戒了？”陈太太回答道，“你看起来脸色不大好，Eddie。”

“再加包烟纸和滤嘴谢谢。”Eddie拉起了帽衫上的帽子，遮住了半张脸。

陈太太皱着眉毛拿出了Eddie想要的，然后看着Eddie掏出皱巴巴的几张钞票和一些硬币。他离开的时候塑料袋子悉悉索索撞在腿上。

“Eddie！”

但Eddie似乎没有听见。

他出了门拐了个弯。走进一家情趣用品店，买了一个仿造狼人阴茎样子的假阳具。

在最后回家之前又走上了一条酒吧街，酒鬼、妓女和毒犯在这里做窝。他的观察力很好，在那个猥琐的男人还没接近那些姑娘之前他就猜到对方想干什么。

“嘿，我看见你了。”他对男人说道，学着Venom做的那些事，也想惩奸除恶。

但他待在帮派里是久了，久到眉眼之间都是那股摆脱不掉的味。

那个男人抬了抬眉毛，看了看他笑道，“哦，小子，你看起来可不像什么正人君子。这是什么，想和我抢女人玩吗？”

渐渐有人群围在他们周围，大家都在笑话他。

Eddie便没了动静。然后他得到了照着脸的一拳，还有踢到肚子上的一脚。他吐了口血唾沫，被迫和那人扭打到了一起，直到酒吧的保安把他们分开。

他在混乱中离开，带着一身的伤。

而狼人的鼻子非常好，Venom说过他能闻见半个城外的血味。

 

回到家里，Eddie脱掉了衣服，踹掉了裤子，靠着窗户半坐在窗沿上。他默默吃光了所有的炸薯球。Venom讨厌烟味但他却叼起了烟。他在给阳具涂抹润滑的时候想着，也许Venom根本就没心思闻见他一路留下的血味。Venom可太忙了。

他草草撸了撸自己的阴茎，他没心情管自己有没有硬，用阳具的尖端戳了戳自己的后穴。这玩意不冷不热，只是块硅胶带着滑溜溜的液体。Eddie皱了皱眉毛，他试了几次没什么耐心，转过身想强行把阳具塞进自己的体内。

家里黑漆漆地只有苍白的月光照耀，安静得除了手指打滑的声音便无其它。Eddie因为身体里外的疼痛牵扯了嘴角，烟从他嘴边掉了下来，他的手臂撑在窗沿上一个打滑压在了冒着火星的烟上。

“操！”Eddie骂了一声跳了起来，阳具滑了出来，掉在地上滚了几圈。不知道撞到了哪里，噗呲噗呲地从仿制马眼里射出白色的人工模拟精液。

Eddie啧了一声，踢了那玩意一脚，重新清理太过麻烦。他百无聊赖地把自己砸到了床上。

他躺在那张因为需要同时容纳一个人和五只狼而占据了整个卧室空间，甚至没剩下什么走路的地方的床铺上，从他肉穴里流出来残留的液体，和他汗涔涔的脊背一起把床单弄得湿乎乎的，看着因为漏水而发霉的天花板，家里空空荡荡没有生气。

“Venom……”他喃喃自语。

然后他做了个破碎的梦，梦到了过去。

那时候他身边空空荡荡，刚从医院养完肚子上的伤出来。他的父亲在帮他支付医药费的时候终于肯告诉他家里跟他唯一要好的亲姐姐，在五个月前死于癌症。但是之前没人告诉过他，没人通知他去葬礼，他的父亲，他的祖父祖母，他的邻居，他离家前的好友，没有人通知他。他去了墓地，只得到了在难产而死的母亲的墓旁一个刻着出生和死亡日期的名字的石头，没有更多。

“我不想再见到你。”他的父亲在付完医药费后这么说道，再也没出现过。

他不管医生的劝阻勾着酒瓶走在回到帮派的路上，晃进了Venom杀来的战场。

“嘿，Brock！滚一边去！”他的同伴对他嚷嚷。

Eddie咂了咂嘴。

他眯着朦胧的眼睛，打着酒嗝想看清眼前那几团黑乎乎的东西到底是什么。他刚往前走两步，脚底却又踩着血打了个滑，一头撞到了笼子上。暴怒的狼形Venom的鼻息呼在他的脸上，让他打了个寒颤。

反正钥匙早就被拔了出来，所以黑帮也就嬉皮笑脸地看着。只不过是再多一具尸体的事情，他们想道。女巫在旁边熬煮着大锅。

在Venom的暴走中，他周围的世界被黑雾笼罩。狼群在他的周围转着圈，呜咽着，蹭着他的腿，像是找着依靠得扒着他不放。

政府让Venom去杀戮，Eddie带着Venom去生活。从吃饭不要把食物弄到盘子外面，外卖要给小费，洗澡用护发素打理毛发，爪子定期修理，肉垫需要养护，到出门的时候不要连好人都吓唬。他们每天的生活满当当的，Venom喜欢叼着枕头跟Eddie打闹，Eddie喜欢给Venom梳毛，商讨护发素的牌子终于有了说话的对象，购物车里终于不再是一成不变的用品。

在他们第一次做爱的时候，说不清是Venom终于忍不住想要再次感受到进入Eddie体内的美妙，还是Eddie终于忍不住想要Venom填满自己内部的空洞，究竟是谁更急躁一点，但肯定是Venom做得有些过头。一只狼人在Eddie坐在另一只身上磨蹭着彼此的阴茎，研究着该怎样亲吻的时候从后面抱着他的肩膀，将他翻到在了沙发上。

狼人呜呜地拿着自己肿胀的性器，一边掰开Eddie的嘴想操他的喉咙。Eddie仰躺着，通红的龟头卡在他的喉管，他努力张着嘴，但狼人的阴茎太过粗大，很快下颚便酸胀不已。狼人的爪子抓着的脖子，指腹蹭着他被称出形状的喉头，囊袋拍打在他的鼻尖。他在狼人厚重的味道中无法呼吸，但狼人操得有些上头，有些忘记了Eddie只是个脆弱的人类。

Eddie在听到皮肉撕扯的声音的时候突然感到新鲜空气涌入了肺里。他捂着嗓子翻下了沙发，跪在地上猛咳了一通，狼人阴茎分泌的前液糊在他的嘴里，拉着丝线的挂到了唇边，流到了地上。他好不容易有力气抬眼看了才发现那头做过头的狼人被他的同伴们围攻着，蜷曲在角落里，身上满是伤痕。

明明五头狼是一体的，但有时候分化带来的个体经验的差异也让五头狼有着非常细微的差别。

Venom对血和愤怒仍然敏感。Eddie晃晃悠悠地走到他们中间给每只狼的头顶重重亲了一下。

狼人的指甲太过尖锐，他得自己开拓自己。在五头狼的注目中他几乎是红透了脸，却逐渐因为擦过前列腺的快感而忘记了羞耻。狼人们围着他，一只操进他的穴肉里，两只舔着他的乳肉，他双手各抓着一根阴茎，彼此分泌的液体仿佛让他们融为了一体。

但很快，他们的路有不太相同。当Eddie因为自己没什么学历也有一堆前科而为了找个好工作焦头烂额的时候，Venom已经是首屈一指，屡屡立下功劳的英雄。

性快感变成了他们之间最平等的东西。

狼总喜欢用热乎乎的身体把他围着，拿头蹭他。太热了。

太热了！

Eddie突然睁开眼睛。他感到被几头狼包围着，枕着一头的腹部，手搭在一头的身上，另一只手被一头轻轻咬着。

“Venom……”

眼前的这个Venom非常得生气。Eddie看着那撑在他身上，向他投射出凶恶目光的狼人，抖索了一下。

“你在做什么，Eddie。你把自己搞得都是血，家里还有一股烟味。”Venom咬牙切齿，他举起那个掉在地上的假阳具，“你把其他的阴茎塞到你肚子里了？”

阳具被Venom捏成了一个扭曲的废品。

Eddie咽了咽口水，“只有一点。”

Venom哼了一声，他猛地抓住Eddie的脚踝，提着Eddie看了看他已经重新变得干涩的后穴。那双脚踝在狼人的大手里显得瘦弱。

过了一会，Venom问道：“它伤到你了没？”

Eddie摇了摇头。

“你真的会折腾自己，Eddie。”

Venom摸着Eddie的肚子，瞥了一眼掉在地上的炸薯球包装袋。然后他低下头咬住了Eddie的脖子，疼痛只在最初的时候，而后比起袭击更像是戏弄地让牙齿摩擦着脆弱的喉管。

Eddie伸出脚摩擦着Venom露出来的红色阴茎。圆月的晚上，狼人的力量透过空气让Eddie的汗毛战栗。Venom的身上还带着血味，以及狂奔后的汗液的味道。

他在Venom的舌头伸进他的嘴里的时候呻吟着，用脚趾的指缝勾着对方龟头的边缘，顺着囊袋滑过还未膨大成结的根部再到布满血管的肥厚柱身。Venom的舌面扫在他的口腔里，将他撑得满满的。湿润的鼻尖碰着他的脸颊，粗重的呼吸钻进他的鼻腔。Eddie吻了吻Venom的犬齿，想要用手臂环住对方的脖子。但是Venom把他推开了一点。

“该死的烟味。”他说道，抽动皱紧了鼻子，露出有些威吓意味的锐齿。

Eddie还没反应过来便感到自己被翻了个，他的胃撞到了Venom的肩头，双手无措地抓着Venom的后背和肩膀。天旋地转之间，他只听到窗户被打开的声音，往下一看，便是一条两个建筑之间的小巷，他离地面六层楼的距离。

夜晚的风吹在他赤裸的身上，不远处疾驰的车辆嘈杂，附近几个人正抓着啤酒罐聚在一起聊天。

Eddie瑟缩着，又觉得胃有不适。

“Venom……”他抖抖索索地轻声叫唤着。

Venom单手抱着他，抓着窗沿和排水管几个跳跃便上了屋顶。他放下了Eddie，在Eddie的手能够着围栏的同时掐住他的腰，阴茎恐吓样的抵在了还未扩张的穴口。

“你在想什么，Eddie？为什么要折腾自己，又把家里搞成那样。”

Eddie的余光瞥见其他的狼人也爬上了屋顶，他的手被从栏杆上扯了下来，整个身体被拉着贴在了另一只坐下的狼人的怀里。

他的阴茎被粗糙的大爪掌握着，尖锐的指尖轻轻扣进他的尿道口。他的腰身被狼人轻轻啃噬着，留下红印。他无处可躲，被拉了起来，乳粒被湿润的鼻尖蹭过，在狼人喷洒的呼吸中挺立。胸膛被抓捏出了红印，乳肉在指尖凸出，乳头在被用劲的吮吸过后泛着水光的肿胀，然后被更加用力地揉搓，利爪抠刮着乳尖。

Eddie几乎是要抱紧了Venom，忍不住地开始轻轻摇晃着屁股。

屋顶是Venom的地盘，楼顶之间是他行动的路径。Eddie扒着Venom，让对方看不见他的眼睛。他看着那座城里最高的建筑，想起电视上看过的Venom站在上面俯瞰世界时的神气。

Venom不满地扒开Eddie的臀肉，将龟头往他的体内戳进了一些。

Eddie呜咽着，饱胀感在还未吃进整根的时候就已经压着他的喉咙。他感到Venom从后面压进了他，炙热的呼吸砸在他的耳边，所有的狼都在看着他，让他无处可躲。

Venom还是注意到了Eddie目光所及之处。他看了看那座高楼。

“你想跟我一起行动？”

但Eddie又突然想起他在酒吧街上那些人的嘲笑，他的鼻子压着Venom的毛皮，什么也没说。

Venom哼了哼，他不再过问，草草地将Eddie的肉洞舔软便一鼓作气地插了进去，把对方操进狼人的怀里。Eddie咬着嘴唇，怕自己的呻吟声被楼下的那些人听到。而Venom则干脆把他拉了起来，翻了个个。

狼群把他围在了中间，超出Eddie预料地没有做更多的事。他的后背擦着一直还着他胸口的狼人的胸腹，炙热的阴茎在他大张的双腿间贴着他的臀缝抽动，他的穴口被另一根填满，带出的前液和肠液混在一起，滴在相碰的阴茎上，擦在他不断相撞的阴囊上。Venom抓着他的脚踝，操着他带着凶狠，但是看着他的眼睛又有着一些失落。

Eddie在律动中想要往前抓住Venom，但在体内膨大形成的结卡在他的前列腺上，挤压着他的快感令他头晕目眩地只能往后倒去。他腿根颤抖，腰腹无力，往后够着狼群，想要找寻藉慰。他们同时射了出来，精液的温度暖着Eddie的肚子。

Eddie张着嘴喘着气，他的手还往后摸着，Venom的一言不发又让他无措。

突然，他愣了一下。

“Venom！”他忙撑起身子，转身查看。

“Eddie，我们需要告诉你一件事……”

“怎么少了一头狼！”

他们的声音同时响起。

 

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请在这里或者lof留个小心心吧！（感谢！


End file.
